This invention relates generally to a switch and, more particularly, to a switch of the type having a pivotally mounted rocker actuator. When the rocker is pivoted between first and second positions, it changes the state of the switch contacts.
With certain types of equipment such as power tools, power take-off attachments for tractors, and other equipment which might possibly cause injury, it is desirable to protect the switch against accidental actuation or against actuation by unauthorized persons. While certain safety switches have been designed to guard against accidental actuation, such switches are relatively complex and expensive and, in some instances, can still be actuated accidentally in spite of the measures which are taken to ostensibly prevent such actuation.